Eyeglasses play an important role in eye protection and clinical treatment of eye diseases. Through wearing glasses, children with strabismus resulting from refractive abnormalities and patients with conditions as diverse as refractive abnormalities or headaches can be treated through wearing eyeglasses. The eyeglass frame, as the eyewear portion that supports a lens, also has aesthetic and decorative effects. Modern fashion trends stress that eyewear coordinate with facial make-up, clothing, and accessories, so as to reflect the high social status, good education, fashion consciousness, etc., of the wearer.
With the rapid development of technology, continuous improvement of cultural and living standards of people, as well as the promotion of eyesight care, eyewear plays an increasingly important role in people's lives. However, the eyeglasses worn by most wearers use transparent optical lenses, which cannot protect the eyes of near-sighted persons under strong sunlight. Moreover, in view of an increasingly deteriorating ecological environment, solar radiation will be more severe, resulting in more harm to near-sighted persons. To solve this problem, a solution has been developed, in which two sunglass lenses are fixed on a sub-frame, which are then attached to the eyeglass frame. However, firstly, the eyeglass frame according to this solution has poor overall integration, resulting in a poor aesthetic appearance; secondly, the installation is not secure, and the sub-frame can easily fall off from the main frame when the wearer's motion is slightly more vigorous. Currently, there is one type of sunglass lens with a refractive error correction function on the market, but the production process is complicated and the sunglass price is high.